


Your Freedom, or My Heart?

by ReeLeeV



Series: Rare Pairings Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Changkyun is the child of a neighboring chief, but when Minhyuk’s father conquers the territory, Changkyun is sold to the new ruler as penance. He’s so cute that his mother instantly takes a liking to him, and he’s raised alongside Minhyuk as one of their own. He and Minhyuk grow very close over the years. Some may even say too close.Finally, Minhyuk gives him a choice when he’s the king. Will Changkyun choose his freedom, or to claim Minhyuk’s heart as his own?





	Your Freedom, or My Heart?

Minhyuk awakens to shouting in the corridors. He glances around excitedly, though he’s quite unsure as to why he’s excited. Trumpets sound from the Great Hall, echoing their victorious tones across the entire kingdom.

The eight-year-old springs out of bed and is in the hallways within seconds. Servants are racing past him, the cloths of their uniforms flurrying about.

“Nanny!” Minhyuk squeaks out, sighting the older woman rushing by him. She skids to a stop immediately, her expression brightening at seeing the beloved prince.

“Yes, Your Highness?” she answers with a slight curtsy.

“What’s going on?” he asks, pouting curiously around at his busy surroundings.

“It’s finally over, Your Highness!” his nanny exclaims, picking him up and spinning him about. “The king’s siege on the barbaric Im clan is finally over!” Minhyuk’s jaw drops open in utter shock, a small hand flying to his open mouth for emphasis. The older woman giggles at his cute reaction, the sound barely able to match the young prince’s in tone.

“Does this mean Father will finally come home?”

“His Majesty is on his way now,” the woman tells him. “I even hear he has a new friend for you!” Minhyuk gasps at this, and squeals a little in excitement.

“A new friend? What’s their name? Is it a boy? A girl? Are they nice? Where did Father find them?” The nanny chuckles under her breath at how the boy fires off his questions. His eyes sparkle with a curious light, and he’s acting more lively than he has in a while. It’s quite endearing to see.

“His name is Im Changkyun,” she answers. “I hear the boy is very nice, and hasn’t been trouble for His Majesty at all during their journey home.” Minhyuk’s delighted grin immediately turns upside-down into a confused frown, and his brow scrunches together.

“Why is the son of the Im chief coming to live with us?” Minhyuk asks. “I thought they were all barbarians… Why is it their future chief is coming here?”

“That’s the cost of losing a rebellion against the king,” the woman tells him simply. She then sets him down and gives him a respectful curtsy. “If you’ll excuse me, Your Highness, I have to go prepare a room for the boy.” Minhyuk nods and waves her off, his excited energy from before completely dissipated. Something about the situation still doesn’t seem right, but he isn’t too sure what. He’ll have to ask his father what the deal is about this later, if he can. For now, he supposes, he ought to go to his room and prepare his toys.

His new friend and he will get to know each other fairly quickly. He’s sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> My third submission for the MX Rare Pairings Bingo, for the Royalty Square~


End file.
